Before My Wedding
by Tries-too-hard
Summary: Narcissa is going to marry Lucius and she barely knows him. little bit of smut. OneShot. R


This was a random idea that popped into my head. I love getting reviews, I prefer constructive critism over flames.

The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, I only borrow.

Before My Wedding

I looked at the huge diamond that sat on my ring finger. I had been out of Hogwarts for one week, which meant only one more until I had to walk down that aisle. And I defiantly didn't feel ready.

"Hello Miss, let me take your jacket! Would you like anything to drink? They are in the living room," Hackle asked her in his polite, House-Elf manner. He took my coat and went to grab my the water I requested as I made my way to one of the many rooms that would soon be mine.

The door was already open, and there sat Lucius Malfoy and his two parents. The couple smiled at her and welcomed her in and she sat down next to Lucius. They questioned me about how it felt to finally leave the beautiful castle and how excited I must be for the wedding. Lucius nodded and smiled up at me.

Honestly, I had no fucking idea why their family set this stupid thing up. I remembered Lucius from Bella and her friends but they were a few years older. How do they think I could marry a guy I barely know? My family eagerly agreed, of coarse. Their fear was probably that I wasn't dating only Slytherins, which is too much for them to handle.

Finally a different House-Elf came in saying dinner was prepared, I was sick of the useless talk we were having. Lucius whispered in my ear, "Sorry about them. I know its like talking to a wall." I smiled at him. Maybe he isn't that bad...but there was all the death eater rumors I'd heard.

The dinner was fine if you like refined, looks prettier than it tastes food. Obviously, their "workers" couldn't use their own recipes. Then Mr. Malfoy gasped, "It's already 8:30. I must get going we have a party to attend. I've just had such a good time having you here." Mrs. Malfoy also said something to make it seem they weren't throwing me out.

"Narcissa, do you mind hanging out for a while?" Lucius asked. That actually didn't sound too bad. I did get to know him. I answered, "Sure, I'd love to."

The Malfoys left and there was an awkward silence. I didn't know quite what to say so of coarse I said the lamest thing possible, "So...I guess we are going to get married in a week." Lucius looked at her and starting cracking up, "Yay, did it just dawn on you?" We laughed and atleast it broke the ice, then he offered to show me the house.

I'd seen some of it before but...Jesus Christ it was really beautiful. There was even a tower with one of those tall, spiral staircases. We went up to the very top and looked out the window over a giant lake and the sun was just about to set. Lucius grabbed my hand and I liked it.

I looked over at him and noticed how handsome he was. He didn't seem to like me just looking at him, but was completely fine once my lips hit his. He moaned a little and we got closer, I ran my hand up his shirt and felt a six-pack. I smiled and started taking off his shirt. I would NEVER have done that on a normal basis but knowing that we'd be sleeping together starting next week until forever, I felt like he wouldn't really turn me down and it wasn't like I was being a skank.

He stopped for a second and said quite calmly, "I never really saw you as a forward girl." He seemed sorta disappointed, so I explained myself. He laughed and kissed me and, while moving his lips down my neck and his hands up my shirt, that he was really starting to like me. I was defiantly really starting to like him, especially his one hand that was creeping up my skirt in a very pleasing way.

He starting pulling my underwear down and this was more than I was going to go for. Especially when I remembered I was wearing my old underwear that might even have a hole on it. I felt his boner pushing against me and couldn't help but grind myself against him and we both moaned at that.

"Master, your parents are requesting that you come downstairs to greet them after their party." Hackle yelled up the stairs. I jumped a bit and adjusted my bra as he but his shirt back on. I knew that my hair looked like shit and that my cheeks were really red so I tried to take some deep breaths.

After about a minute of recovery, we headed downstairs and I realized that it was 12:00. I apparated out and went home to take a nice, hot shower that finished what Lucius was going to do. I went to bed just remembering the great feeling of his lips on mine. I might not be ready for that wedding, but I'm defiantly getting closer to it.


End file.
